


define

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, I WAS TIRED, I hope you like it, Other, i was bored, kinda funny, lol, not really angst but kinda hits your fee;ls, written in mist a mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "definitions belong to the definer, not the defined" - Beloved, Toni Morrison.    Kim Byeongkwan has a definition for Kang Yuchan. So does Park Junhee, Kim Sehyoon, and Lee Donghun. Kang Yuchan has a definition for Park Junhee. So does Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan and Kim Sehyoon. Park Junhee has a definition for Kim Sehyoon. So does Kang Yuchan, Lee Donghun, and Kim Byeongkwan. Kim Sehyoon has a definition for Lee Donghun. So does Kim Byeongkwan, Park Junhee, and Kang Yuchan. Lee Donghun had a definition for Kim Byeongkwan. So does Kim Sehyoon, Kang Yuchan and Park Junhee.  The boys are asked to define each member in their own words.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	define

**Kang Yuchan, defined by Park Junhee, Kim Sehyoon, Lee Donghun, and Kim Byeongkwan**

"Chan is hard to describe." Sehyoon sighed running a hand through his purple hair. "He-he is everything. He keeps us together. If one of us older ones fights normally the other two would choose a side but Chan he doesn't pick sides. He's the middle man. A peacemaker of sorts." 

"Ah~ Yuchan...he's interesting to say the least," Junhee laughed spinning in his chair, "He is the maknae obviously but he is the most serious- well actually he is as goofy as the rest of us but he has a better grasp on whats going on around him. He's an observer." 

"Maknae~" Donghun smiled after hearing the question, "No but seriously he is cute. He is the baby. But he's like a mature baby, he has learned a lot from being with the others and I all the time. He adapts to thing easily. He's easygoing."

"Oh~ Channie," Byeongkwan said his eyes widening as he thought about what to say, "In our team, Chan is the only one younger than me. I feel like that makes me closer to him. He is a goofy kid and we have fun together. We are like best friends. We're very close. He's my best friend."

**Park Junhee defined by Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan, Lee Donghun, and Kim Sehyoon**

"Ahh~ Jun-hyung." Yuchan smirked, " We are very close. He is a leader, if any of us other than him were to be the leader our team would fail. He really is the glue. He doesn't keep us together but more so keeps us from failing. He is the only person who could lead A.C.E., no matter what YG says." He laughed covering his mouth as the last sentence left his mouth.

"Junnie~" Donghun giggled like a baby, " Jun is who I am the closest with in the team, we are all really close but I am the closest to Jun. He is the one who understands the most what it's like to watch over young goofy kids. Although he is as goofy as we are. He is the Dad of the group." 

"Junhee-hyung," Byeongkwan laughed, "He is two years older than me. He is the middle person. He has two older than him in the team, and two younger. He knows when he could do better and where he is lacking but he also realizes where the rest of us are lacking, and more importantly he isn't afraid of telling us. He is fearless in my opinion."

"Jun is just over a year younger than me," Sehyoon started smiling widly, " He is the leader. He is very strong maybe not physically but mentally he is quiet strong. He makes sure everyone is okay and everyone lays their problems on him. The most amazing thing is he can handle all of it. He is the strongest person I know." 

**Kim Sehyoon defined by Kang Yuchan, Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan and Park Junhee**

"WOW," Donghun sighed shaking his head while laughing, "He's about three months younger than me. His nose is just...wow. But seriously, he is quiet for the most part. I honestly think that on-stage WOW and off-stage WOW are two different people. Like on stage he's WOW but off stage he's Kim Sehyoon. That I think is the most impressive thing, this persona he puts on. How to define Kim Sehyoon is simple. He is WOW." 

"WOW-hyung might be the most difficult to describe," Yuchan giggled, he had a feeling Sehyoon had send the same about him, "He is two different people, He is both WOW and Kim Sehyoon. He might be the kindest person I've ever met. We have our arguments but he is super kind. He is more of a friend to me than a hyung. We are close. He is the definition of my ideal friend. And he has a really pretty nose."

"WOW-hyung, Well first of all his nose is like perfect. " Junhee laughed twirling in his chair, "He is also a fantastic rapper and dancer. He is certainly a performer. He is really nice as well, like _really_ nice. But he is also really goofy. Like all of us. He is the salt to our food." 

"Sehyoon is easy to explain," Byeongkwan smirked, "Sehyoon is his nose. That's what he is known for. I'm kidding, He is really nice, he is the nicest hyung in my opinion. So I guess he is defined as, the nicest hyung." 

**Lee Donghun defined by Kim Byeongkwan, Park Junhee, Kim Sehyoon, and Kang Yuchan**

"Dunghun-hyung is very protective of the team," Byeongkwan smiled, " He is also a spoiler machine, like seriously he doesn't know when to shut up. But he is also very sweet, and he can also make you shut up the minute you say something so I would say he is the mom of the group." 

"Hyung," Junhee had the biggest smile on his face, "He is who I am the closest with, and I'm sure he said the same thing about me. We understand each other the most. He is my best friend. That's it he's my best friend."

"Donghun," Yuchan cackled as he informally spoke about the eldest, "He is the oldest in the group. He really cares about us young ones, even WOW-hyung. He is a vocal legend, an angel and a devil. He can also rap really well. So Donghun is _the_ vocalist."

"Donghun-hyung," Sehyoon smiled widely, "He is my only hyung in the team. We aren't as close as him and Junhee are but I really admire him. Since he is my only hyung in the time, I feel attached to him. He is my hyung." 

**Kim Byeongkwan defined by Kim Sehyoon, Kang Yuchan, Park Junhee, and Lee Donghun**

"Byeongkwannie," Donghun started, " He is really cute, but also really powerful. He isn't like WOW who is different on and off stage he is like that all the time. He is powerful."

"Oh, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon smiled fondly, " Him, Chan, and I are the closest we're the 'kids' in the team. So I know the most about him, he is really powerful on and off stage he is also really cute although he is also savage. In my opinion he is the little brother." 

"Byeongkwan-hyung," Chan smiled, " Him, Sehyoon-hyung, and I are the closest. So I know a lot about him. He really keeps the power and energy of the group up. He's always up for whatever so I would say he is the battery for A.C.E."

"Byeongie is simple. He is the key for A.C.E. That's it he knows the reason so I don't fell the need to explain it." Junhee smiled as he finished his sentence as long as him and Byeongkwan the reason why does anyone else need to know.

**The Definitions**

_Kang Yuchan: the middle man-Sehyoon, an observer-Junhee, easygoing-Donghun, and Byeongkwan's best friend_

_Park Junhee: the leader no matter what YG says-Yuchan, the Dad of the group-Donghun, fearless-Byeongkwan, the strongest person I know-Sehyoon_

_Lee Donghun: the mom of the group- Byeongkwan, My Best Friend- Junhee, **the** vocalist - Yuchan, My hyung- Sehyoon_

_Kim Byeongkwan: powerful- Donghun, the little brother- Sehyoon, A.C.E.' Battery- Yuchan, A.C.E.' Key - Junhee_

_Kim Sehyoon: He is WOW- Donghun, an ideal friend- Yuchan, the salt to our food-Junhee, the nicest hyung- Byeongkwan, Nose-all_

"REALLY GUYS!? MY NOSE YOU ALL SAID MY NOSE" 


End file.
